PRETTY CURE STARS
by jazminlp
Summary: que pasaria si dos chicas totalmente diferentes son pretty cure,forzadas a ser amigas y a luchar contra la oscuridad pases y lean


**Hola les cuento que un dia fui a visitar a mis primos volvi a las 12 dela noche y se me ocurrio esto (son oc todos)una temporada mas de la serie pretty cure (talvez yuri ) yo que se:**

**Capitulo 1: somos pretty cure**

**Que mal que termino el verano-(**con una gotita al estilo anime)**te sigues quejando va mas de un mes desde que empezamos las clases natsuki-si pero igual da cólera levantarse temprano-**en eso una chica se acerca corriendo y haciendo un escandalo-**NATSUKI ,HANA –que pasa sora-**se quejaba natsuki tapándose los oídos-**mira-**dijo señalando a una chica al costado tenia piel clara unos ojos turquesas ,el pelo hasta las rodillas ,suelto y rubia con cintas rosas(su peinado era parecido al de LUCHIA NANAMI HUMANA solo que con el pelo largo y de un tono mas rubio o como la portada)miraba al piso y caminaba lentamente –**si es yoake-san y..-hay natsuki no te enteras de nada-que-bueno te cuento ella llego este año recién cierto – si y…-que a logrado la Cantidad de admiradoras que tu tienes en el voleyball tanto chicas como chicos que envidia-si si-lo extraño es que no habla con nadie ** (susurrando**) tampoco la han visto sonreir …no te da curiosidad conocerla-ahora que lo dices asi …no no me da … no me gustaría relacionarme con ella –pero sus padres son…-si si empresarios famosos y ricos ,por eso creo que no es gran cosa-pe…pero –nada de peros-bueno ,bueno solo porque tu eres la espectacular yugure natsuki la chica mas fuerte del equipo de volleyball y una de las mas codiciadas del colegio con su pelo color morado oscuro hasta la cadera siempre con un perfecto flequillo su tez blanca sus ojos ambar y…-la verdad yoake –san se ha vuelto mas popular que natsuki-arruinaste mi presentación-**dijo sora haciendo un puchero,natsuki se puso a reir ante la actitud de su amiga quería ver a la chica volteo y –**no esta-eh-yoake-san a desaparecio-que raro-yo se porque-**intervio hana-**porque-miren-**dijo enseñando su reloj-**LLEGAREMOS TARDE-**y se pusieron a correr:

En clase:

**LLEGAMOS-hay que se hará con ustedes siéntense-**dijo la profesora ,natsuki no paraba de mirar a la chica que estaba sentada al fondo –**o si-**hablo la maestra-**yoake sakura la pasaron a este salón por su excelente puntaje y espero que sigan su ejemplo…muy bien empezemos la clase .**

Después de clase:

Natsuk caminaba rumbo a su casa y empezó a pensar-_**ser alguien delicada ,conocida y linda …yoake sakura…apuesto a que ella lo tiene todo en charola de plata…**_**que es eso-**vio al cielo y vio una estrella se caia del cielo -.**ahhh …se cae la estrella que alguien me ayude-**empezo a correr en círculos y la cosa le cayo en la cabeza haciendo que esta se caiga-**que fue eso …un …movil…QUE CELULAR MAS BONITO Y ENCIMA TIENE TECLADO SERA UN CELULAR DEL FUTURO QUE EXTRAÑA COSA-a quie le llamas cosa-peri-eh?...hola hay alguien hay-**alzo los hombros y guardo el movil en su bolsillo y llego a casa se cambio y empezó a hacer la tarea dejando el móvil en su escritorio** –que difícil odio las matemáticas-se ve que eres muy perezosa –peri-qui…quien anda ahí-cabeza hueca volteo-**el móvil empezó a brillar y se convirtió en un gatito blanco (versión mepple)con una luna en la frente y ojos morados .

-**que …QUE RAYOS ERES TU-natsuki hijita esta todo bien-si…si mama** –natsuki se quedo mirando a la cosa esa que parece gato-**la oscuridad se acerca peri – eh?-me tienes que llevar con purix –peri-pu…purix-LLEVAME CON PURIX-PERI-cla…claro…pero que eres-soy un guardian de el jardín de la luz-peri y vine a buscar a la magnifica (y mi prometida) princesa purix-peri-pro…prometida-algun problema-peri-si…como una princesa puede estar comprometida con eso-**dijo señalando a la cosita-**como que "con eso"-peri-bueno bueno …y donde esta pura –PURIX-PERI-si si purix ,donde esta-no se –peri-**natsuki se cae al estilo anime y la cosita se le salta escima -**ya ya iremos a buscarla-si…la oscuridad se acerca –peri-eh?-vamos-peri-**natsuki salto de la ventana y empezo a correr sin control-**no me puedo controlar-ja j aja mi venganza –peri-co…como que venganza-tu solo corre-solo te conozco 10 minutos y te estoy odiando-si si si yo también te quiero-peri-NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO.**

**EN ALGUN LUGAR:**

Se ve una cabellera rubia-**purix la sentiste-si-puri-bueno …PRETTY CURE SUN-** la cabellera rubia se convirtió en una rosa clara con moños en forma de corazón(miren la portada)le apareció un corazón en la frente y un vestido blanco con tres faldas la ultima rosa un moño en el pecho(rosa)con un corazón amarillo en este unas alas de angel blanca un moño en la espalda hasta los pies zapatos de ballet y un antifas que tenia la forma de alas de angel -**vamos-puri-si.(puri escomo perix solo que no tiene una luna en la frente sino un corazón y no es blanco y morado sino blanco y rosa)**

Con natsuki:

Natsuki por fin se detiene en un parque y se ve a lo lejos un hombre con increíble musculatura destrozando todo a su paso-**qui…quien es el-es un mounstro de la oscuridad-peri-y que hace aquí-seguramente buscando a las pretty cure-peri… y hay apareces tu –peri-qu…que-si ,si tu puedes comunicarte conmigo tienes el poder de la luz y eso te convertiría en pretty cure-peri-oh?-cabeza hueca-peri-que dijiste-na…nada-peri.**

En eso el sujeto volteo mirando –**TU LA VISTE –etto…a quien –TU SABES DE QUIEN HABLO-etto…que hago perix-ESA COSA TU TAMNBIEN-AHHHH .QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE-**el monstro lanzo una bola de fuego y esta tuvo que esquivarla y siguieron asi durante una rato-**AYUDAME PERIX-AYUDAME TU A MI –PERI-.**

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba la chica de hace un rato-**pobrecita –andale creo que debe aprender a hacerlo sola-puri…VEN PARA ACA-**muy tarde esta ya se había ido corriendo ,con natsuki el monstro la había acorralado estaba a punto de atacarla pero una chica de pelo rosa fue corriendo a tal velocidad que la salvo llevándosela y dejándola bajo un árbol de cerezo-**qui…quien eres-descuida todo estará bien déjamelo a mi si-**y la misteriosa chica sonrio,para natsuki fue la sonrisa mas bella que haya visto-**sun eres muy mala-puri-PURIX que alegría verte –peri-PERIX como has estado –puri-ejem perdón purix pero …-o si claro perdón-**la chica se paro y miro al monstro y dijo-**oye no te puedes meter con personas indefensas tu pelea es conmigo recuerdas-ja j aja niña insolente no vendrás aca a hacerte la heroína e cambiado-demuestralo-**este tiro una bola de fuego enorme-**escudo de pétalo-**aparecio un escudo delante de la chica y cuando el ataque del malo termino este se rompia y la chica se quedo agotada-**ve…veo que has entrenado-**y sin poner resistencia quedo tirada en el piso -.**al fin te tengo-**lanzo el ataque ,era la perdición de la chica pero ….nada paso esta vio adelante ,natsuki se había puesto delante de ella y habia creado un escudo –**co…como hize eso perix-a mi no me preguntes –peri-gracias-etto…-**natsuki se sonrojoligeramente la chica se puso delante de ella –**ahora me toca divertirme ….por el poder de la luz ,la alegría y el amor …alegra tu dia con un poco de amor…y flores…SAKURA DREAM –**de la mano de esta salio un remolino pero de flores y el monstro se fue haciendo cada vez mas chiquito hasta desaparecer-**eso le enseñara-oye-eh?-tu…tu eres la otra pretty curry –COMO QUE PRETTY CURRY-PER ES PRETTY CURE-PERI-j ji ji-si yo soy la pretty cure sun defensora de la alegría y el sol-este tu quien eres –no es hora de que me conoscas aun-**sus alas se empezaron a mover y empezó a volar-**purix nos volveremos a ver peri-claro que si puri…luego puri-adios …yugere-sempai-se…sempai?-**la chica de pelo rosa levanto la mano en forma de despedida y se fue volando.

**Ella es todolo que tu nunc seras-peri-CALLATE Y ME VAS A EXPLICAR TODO ESTO-bueno bueno …que terca peri –QUE TE CALLES.**

Se fueron a casa y natsuki se tiro en la cama a la mañana siguiente tenia una gotita en la cabeza viendo su escritorio –**NO TERMINE LO EJERCICIOS DE MATEMATICA-hermana callate intento dormir-CALLATE SOUMA…que hare-eem …nadie me presta atención peri-**perix había pasado de un celular a un tipo de broche pero seguía siendo un celular-**tienes que llevarme siempre contigo peri-**_**que molestia-**_**natsuki ya esta el desayuno –hay me tengo que cambiar-**como remolino iba a salir corriendo pero volteo agarro dudosa el broche y se lo puso –_**solo por que es bonito-**_se metio un pan a la boca y se fue corriendo.

Llego al colegio y vio una escena interesante –**yoake-san este…le quería decir que…usted me gusta-pe…perdón pero lamento no corresponder a sus sentimientos …y espero que encuentre a la persona que si –**esta sonrio natsuki al ver esta escena le parecio familiar la rubia le recordaba a la pelirosa de ayer,-_**ese chico es el que le gusta a hana …pobre-**_el timbre sono y esta por correr se cayo ,y llego tarde(nuevamente peri)a la clase.

En clase no dejaba de comparar la sonrisa de yoake-san con la de la pelirosa.

Al termino de la clase fue con hana y sora y empezó a hablar con ellas-**saben tienen algo planeado –que cosa-hay natsuki no te enteras de nada solo busca a yoake –san con la mirada y …ya es hora-**yoake-san se sento en una mesa apartada y solitaria a esa hora siempre tiraban las sobras de la cafetería y una chica cerca del lugar al ver al chico sacando las sobras estiro la pierna haciendo que le calleran a yoake –san esta se paro y todos comensaron a reir ,sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y se fue corriendo natsuki la siguió con la mirada como podían hacerle tal cosa se paro y corrió tras ella mientras sus amigas la vein confundida.

**Yoake-san …yoake-san-**empezo a buscarla detrás de la cafetería donde había muchas plantas y escucha una conversación—**vamos alégrate puri-purix como me puedo alegrar mírame …a mi nadia me quiere-no es cierto puri-no recuerdas al chico de la mañana pur-si…me parecio tierno pero …lamento no haberle correspondido-andale sonríe puri-**natsuki empezó a hablar con perix-**la siento peri esa es purix y…-la que este hablando con ella debe ser la pretty cure sun –**natsuki salto de su escondite y se quedo parada viendo a una chica con cabellera rubia hablando con la princesa purix –**yugure –sempai-yoake-san es pretty cure sun.**

**Continuara **

**Je je pongan reviews para ver si continuo porfa se los ruego**


End file.
